Carnage
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: After being betrayed by his teammates Robin loses his memory of everything that happened to him prior the attack, to get revenge he becomes an unstoppable hacker, thief, and assassin. He catches the attention of more notorious criminals especially Slade.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Carnage

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Drama/ Angst/ Romance/ Adventure

**Pairing:** Slade/Robin

**Summary:** AU- After being betrayed by his teammates Robin loses his memory of everything that happened to him prior the attack, vowed to get revenge he gets involved in crime, he becomes know as Nightwing an unstoppable hacker, thief, and assassin. He catches the attention of the more notorious known criminals especially a man named Slade.

**Warning:** This will be a slash, so if you don't like you can turn away now or read until you start liking it lol, Sex later on along with beating, stalking, Blood, Gore, and whatever else I can think of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

I always wondered what it would be like for Robin's teammates to betray him and have Robin turn to a darker path. This story has been on my mind for a little while so hope you like.

So without further ado I give you

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter one- The Betrayal

Heavy thunder could be heard as a small figure darted into a lush overgrown forest closely followed by three shadowed figures. Jumping agilely over fallen trunks and lose vines the teen was barely able to dodged a green ball of energy being shoot towards him. Needing to escape the lean boy speeded up grabbing a small round patch attached to his belt and through it behind him causing a large explosion to happen. Smirking upon hearing a scream of pain the boy kept running only to have a tall muscular girl with flaming red hair and jade green eyes appear in front of him. Growling in frustration he turned to the side to get a view of all three of his opposites, flashing a sadistic smile he crouched into a fighting position as his eyes narrowed.

"You can't escape Robin you should stop giving up on trying to prevent the inevitable," Cyborg said as his large body became stiff and his brown eyes narrowed in anger. Slowly he raised his mechanical arm to take aim only to have a green blur run past him and charge towards Robin. Expecting the rash impulse from his former teammate Robin leaped into the air and spun around slamming his steel toed boot into the green face of Beast Boy feeling strangely satisfied when he noticed he broke the green devil's nose. Without any time to think about this new feeling Robin rolled on his back to avoid the laser from Cyborg's cannon only to jump in the air in order to not be tackled by Starfire. As soon as his feet hit the ground Robin took off in a sprint, trying to get as far away from his former teammates as he could. As Robin jumped over more fallen foliage and evaded the attacks his ex-friends were dishing out he failed to notice the trees growing further and further apart until he was staring down a cliff and the deadly rocks below, knowing he could not ran anymore Robin slowly turned around to face his former team, Cyborg looked ready to kill with his cannon glowing a bright blue, Beast Boy was in the shape of a raptor ready to tear Robin apart piece by piece, yet Starfire looked almost guilty as she rose to the ground slowly and a dark aura surrounded her. As if the heavens above know of the treachery that was happening before them the skies openly wept soaking the group within seconds. Ignoring the rain Robin glared accusingly at his teammate knowing this would be his only chance to get an explanation about their sudden betrayal.

"Why?" Robin questioned quietly trying to keep the hurt and betrayal out of his voice unsuccessfully; Cyborg looked away as the mechanical body parts started to hum do to the wetness before staring directly into robin's masked ones.

"If only you know, everything comes at a price Robin; we all can't sacrifice everything like you do for justice." Cyborg whispered as he finally showed more emotion other than rage and hatred.

"They threaten my family Robin, what else could I do," Star yelled as tears began to form in her striking green eyes. "They would give Cyborg a normal body and tell Beast Boy where his parents are." Starfire said as Robins masked eyes went wide with realization as he noticed the guilty looks in all there eyes.

"They aren't controlling you are they, you are doing this for your own selfish wants," Robin spat as he glared at his former friends with a new found hatred, "You killed Raven didn't you, for not going along with their plans, who are they anyways." Robin snarled as Cyborg large frame stared to shake with anger.

"You're the selfish one Robin, we can be normal again, don't you understand," Cyborg growled as he stared at the man he once respected who was now the only thing in his way to being normal. "As for who can grant us freedom, they go by the name 'Borynya." Cyborg said as he stared sadly at the boy in front of him, "Besides they showed us what you would become if we don't kill you, you would destroy everything," Cyborg muttered as he nodded his head towards Starfire. With one more sad glance Starfire used her powers to shove Robin off the cliff as they watched him ascend into the black abyss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A tall man walked confidently through the maze of steel walls; he was clad in an expensive business suit and radiated pure power. No one dared defy him, just looking at his body build was enough to scare even the bravest men, at six' six" and pure muscle he could take anyone down. He slowly stopped in front of a pure black door before looking at his older companion with his molten gold eye, nodding his head slightly towards the slightly shorter man next to him they entered the extravagant office looking at the lavish furniture and artwork to the animal's skins on the floor before focusing to menacing man in front of him. Looking up the man smirked before rising and walking over to the pair.

"Slade, It's a pleasure to finally meet you," The man said as he shook Slade's large hand in a almost crushing grip as Slade returned the favor narrowing his eyes in anger daring the man to challenge him, taking the hint, but not backing down the man looked at the gentleman next to him, "Ah, and General Wintergreen, a pleasure as well." The man said nodding his head towards the older man before walking over to the grand fireplace taking a seat on a ruby red leather chair gesturing for Slade and Wintergreen to sit as well. Stiffly walking over and taking a seat in the black leather chair across from the sickening man Slade started taking.

"Virgil Hapaeski, I see you have derived an elaborate plan to take down the Justice League and create a new society, what does this have to do with me, you know as well as any villain that I don't care about other's plans for global domination." Slade said calmly as Virgil simply smiled as he slowly leaned forward an insane gleam in his dark green eyes.

"I can make it worth your wild, Slade." Virgil commented as he rose and walked over to his desk, picking up a tan colored folder before walking back over and handed it to Slade, "Inside this envelope, I have evidence of what I have already done for you." He spoke as Slade's glowing yellow eye harden in suspicion before taking the folder and opening it. Inside Slade found a single black mask, keeping all emotion from his face Slade looked up at Virgil who had a sadistic smile upon his face. "Robin's dead, betrayed by the people he trusted the most. " He whispered happily as Wintergreen's body went rigid and he turned his pale blue eyes over to Slade who to anyone else looked as if he did not care, yet for all the years Wintergreen has know him, Slade has never seen him so furious.

"What ever gave you the impression that I wanted him dead?" Slade's deep voice asked harshly as the smile slowly fall off Virgil's face but the insane gleam still stayed in his forest green eyes.

"Everyone knows you want him dead, besides even if you didn't it still brings me closer to my goal," Virgil said as he smirked again showing off nasty brown colored teeth. Stopping himself from snarling in disgust at the man in front of him Slade continued.

"Did you even see the body," Slade questioned nonchalantly as the smirk once again fell from Virgil's face and was replaced by an angry snarl.

"What other evidence do you need, he's dead, through off a cliff and now laying at the bottom of a river." Virgil growled as a small grin crossed Slade's face and he rose up from his chair.

"A fool could have bought a mask that looks like Robin's and place it in that envelope; apparently you are not as intelligent as I thought you were. Why should I join you when you are not even sure you killed the teen?" Slade demanded as he got up from his seat causing some of his grey to fall in his face before he started walking towards the door followed closely behind by Wintergreen. "When you can show me a body, I will consider joining you, until then you are nothing more than another common villain with worthless ideas, who can't even get a simple job done." Slade said as he walked out the door with a smug smirk upon his handsome face hearing a yell of rage. It was not until they were driving back to Slade's mansion did Wintergreen speak.

"Do you really think Robin could be dead," He asked know about Slade's mixed feeling on the boy. Tensing Slade glanced at Wintergreen before looking back at the road a frown marring his strong face.

"I know it would take more than his teammates to take Robin down, but I am positive that Robin was unprepared for such a betrayal. I have no doubt in my mind that he is seriously injured, but he's not dead." Slade said seriously as he looked out the window. Nodding his head Wintergreen didn't question Slade further and left him in peace for the long the ride.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun shined down upon the forest as a young teenage girl with waist-length chestnut hair and elfish features could be seen slowly walking past the wet foliage, not caring that it was making her boots and cargo pant's damp. She walked up to the stream to get a drink only to stop suddenly upon seeing a small lean boy with midnight colored hair and impish features covered in blood laying on the shore of the river, quickly running over to him she could tell that at least five ribs were broken and he may have cracked his skull. The girl watched as the boy slowly opened and gasped at the stunning dark blue orbs that emerge such a color that could put even the ocean to shame. The impish boy tried to get up only to have the girl push him back down.

"I'm going to kill them," He whispered as the girl slowly smirked as her honey colored eyes lit up in amusement.

"I doubt you're going to be kill anyone anytime soon," She whispered softly as she help the boy slowly sit up, carful of the head injury, "Who are you anyway?" She questioned as he held his head groaning before looking up confused.

"I know my name is Robin, yet I don't remember anything past yesterday," Robin said in a betrayed pain laced voice as he slowly started to close his stunning blue eyes, the last thing he heard was a feminine voice whisper in his ear.

"Nice to meet you Robin, My names Samantha," As his world once again was engulfed in darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what do you think? Good, Bad, O.K, I'm all ears.

I have another Slade/ Robin story coming up it will have less action then this but much more sex which I know all you yaoi fans love. Lol perverts

Also there is going to be a time change in the next chapter and I need you to tell me if you want Robin to keep his hair spiked or grow it out.

Also here is somthing to think about, is Raven truely died or did she survive her attack as well, up to you to decide, so tell me if you want her dead or alive in your review.

Borynya is what Carnage sounds like in Russian kinda

I don't own a computer but I should be able to update once a week so don't worry

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If no one review I won't update and you will make me very sad

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


	2. Vanity

**Title: **Carnage

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Drama/ Angst/ Romance/ Adventure

**Pairing:** Slade/Robin

**Summary:** AU- After being betrayed by his teammates Robin loses his memory of everything that happened to him prior the attack, vowed to get revenge he gets involved in crime, he becomes know as Nightwing an unstoppable hacker, thief, and assassin. He catches the attention of the more notorious known criminals especially a man named Slade.

**Warning:** This will be a slash, so if you don't like you can turn away now or read until you start liking it lol, Sex later on along with beating, stalking, Blood, Gore, and whatever else I can think of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

Hello sorry it took me a little longer to update thank you for all the reviews, **The Darkest Half **you made me light I did not realize it was that bad, lol, Robin is going to act more like Richard although because he lost most of his memory's of being strict and uptight, is if you want you can say he is a bit OOC but I don't think that, of well I will keep in mind to make him more serious in the future. **Cogasha **you are the only person to respond to my hair question, but I don't now if down means short and not spiked or just long. So I just made it long. If anyone has a problem I could just cut it. Thank you everyone else for reviewing it means a lot to me.

So with out further ado I give you chapter two.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter two- Vanity

(One year later)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A dark figure silently jumped over the tall stone wall effortlessly, landing on his feet with the grace of a cat. Staying in the tree's clawing shadows he slowly creped towards the large estate not taking time to admirer the beautiful architecture of the marble statue's or to smell the sweet aroma coming from the vast garden. Grabbing a small remote from his back pocket the man smirked as he watch the connection glow green informing him that all security devices have been overridden and shut down. Not as worried but none the less cautious the figure quickly picked the lock to the old oaken doors sliding in the large house unnoticed by all except for the eerie all seeing moon. Easily scaling the stairs the dark figure began to walk towards the blue tinted doors before entering the room observing the large black man sleeping peacefully on the bed, not a drop of guilt upon his perfectly human face at the fact that he thought he killed his close friend. Snaring fiercely but otherwise impassive the figure began walking towards the man only to stop suddenly at the sight of a body of a curvaceous women lying in the bed next to the man. Not letting this discovery faze him the man began to walk closer to the bed slowly uncorking a clear bottle and pouring the unknown substance all over the man's body, an insane gleam in his dark sapphire eyes.

"For your punishment I will take what you wanted the most," The man whispered softly a malicious smile upon his soft lips, "Your vanity," He commented before silently living the building without leaving a trace.

(5 hours later)

A soft giggle filled the mans ear as he slowly opened his brown sleep filled eyes to stare lovingly at the beautiful women next to him, giggling again the girl softly poked his chest.

"Just what are you covered in Victor?" The brunette women asked in confusion as Victor finally put his hand on his flat stomach and face noticing the slightly sticky substance covering him.

"I don't know I'm going to hop in the shower to get it off although." Victor said as he kissed his lover before slowly entering the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom and turning on the water. Well he waited for it to warm up Victor looked into the mirror and smirked, not an ounce of regret for what he had to do to become normal again. Still smiling Victor entered the shower only to feel a slight burning sensation; confused he began to rub his face only to scream in agony has his entire body felt as if someone was stabbing him causing. Hearing the scream his wife run into the bathroom to see what was wrong only to gasp at the sight that greeted her.

"Stay…stay away from me you monster," She screamed as she stared in shock at the thing in front of her only to bolt out of the room, Victor tried to block the pain out as he quickly began to crawl out of the shower hoping to stop her only to see his reflection from one of the tilted mirrors. The flesh on his chest and face was slowly decaying before sliding off his very bones, severe burn marks were quickly covering the rest of his body, and his vein bulged out of the skin that was otherwise untouched. Staring in shock at the sight before him Victor finally screamed until his thought was hoarse and his vision stared to fade and he fall into the peaceful darkness wishing it was all a nightmare and he would wake up perfect in the morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A small leather clad man pulled his sport bike towards the curb before slowly dismounting. Smiling slightly at the sight of the old run down apartments, the man took off this helmet releasing his long black hair from the confines and began walking into the building. As soon as he entered the hallway a small boy appeared out of the corner of his deep navy blue eyes about to pounced on him, his smile grow wider as he let the boy latch onto his long muscular leg.

"I got you Robin, I got you!" The boy shouted as Robin just shook he's head and began to walk as if nothing was there. "Robin." The boy whined tugging at Robin's leg trying to slow him down only to jump off his leg to stand in front of Robin with his arms stretched out and his feet locked to the floor as if to stop him. Robin's expensive eyes glowed with amusement as he crouched down to the boy's level looking in his innocent chocolate ones.

"Yes Toboe?" Robin questioned as Toboe began to pout crossing his arms over his small body.

"You promised to get me something from your trip!" He shouted as he began to stomp his feet in mock frustration, smirking at the young boy in front of him Robin secretly placed a small box behind the boy watching him for another minute before rising.

"Who said I didn't give you a gift?" Robin asked as he walked down the rest of the hall and into his room closing the door just as he heard a squeal of childish delight. Turning around at the noise a pretty girl with warm honey eyes grinned seeing her 'pretty boy' friend enter the room.

"I take it things went well." She commented noticing the warm aura that surrounds her friend only to see his appearance, "I also think you should brush your hair," She said dryly rolling her eyes as he ran his slender fingers through the unruly mess.

"Let's just say that he will never want to look in the mirror ever again," Robin said as a sadistic laughter passed his lips causing the girl in front of him to slowly back away in slight fear.

"Remind me to never piss you off," She whispered quietly before she plastered a bright smile on her face and turned back to the desk she handed Robin a small packet. Flipping through it quickly he noticed it was a deal to steal a legendary piece of literature. Nodding his head in agreement to take the challenge he looked back over to his friend before taking a seat next to her peering into the computer screen to get more information. "This was all I have been able to find about the guy that may own the book." She as she brought up the data. "I could get more but I received this assignment earlier this morning and I've not had time to find anything else." She muttered as they began to read it.

Piece: богов власть (God's power)

Author: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Value: Priceless

History: Created before written language supposedly existed, inside is rumored to tell of secret of eternal life, Healing, and sudden death.

Last seen: December 15, 1947, State Russian Museum, St Petersburg, Russia

Current Owner: Deathstroke

Reason of Mission: Charles Johnson, Billionaire, his daughter is dying from Cancer he think that the book may be able to heal her so that she may live. Current age- seven

After reading the short amount of Robin turned to look over at his comrade before replying to the information presented to him.

"Any clue as to who this 'DeathStroke' guy is Sam?" He asked as she nodded her head slowly as if not willing to give up the information.

"I think his real name is Slade Wilson, supposedly he was your arch- nemesis back when you we a Titan, he captured you at one point claiming he wanted you as an apprentice." Samantha said as she turned towards Robin confusion at impassive face.

"If he hated the Titans then he is a friend of mine now," Robin stated calmly as he walked over to his own computer turning it on before hacking into government files hoping to receive more information on Slade before the heist. Samantha just shook her head returning to continue her own work hoping her friend would be okay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A tall man began to stride over towards his comrade observing his unruly suit and haggard appearance before looking at the panting young man besides him. Narrowing his eye he slowly tightens his fist at the young men before him.

"What is the problem this time?" The man hissed as he glared at the young boy in front of him who merely shrugged a shoulder grabbing the PSP out of the older gentleman's hand well he was distracted.

"Nothing, uncle just took away my PSP for no reason, he was probably going to destroy it because he didn't like it, and I had to protect it!" The boy yelled as the man vision went white upon hearing the word protect.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flash Back containing Sexual content read at your own risk!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A small lithe boy easily flipped over the older man, glaring harshly into his gold eye and whitish hair before attempting to smash his face in with his steel toes boot. Reacting quicker the man grabbed the boy's leg slamming him to the ground mounting him around the slim waist leaning closer to the boy's face.

"Why do you fight my boy, you now as well as I do that you want this." The man whispered in the teen's ears feeling the small shiver that ran across the boy delicate body, smirking.

"I don't want this Slade and I never did," Robin hissed as Slade bit softly into the boy's earlobe causing him gasp. Squirming to get out of the hold Slade chuckled deep in his thought at the friction between both him and the teen beneath him.

"Something is telling my differently," Slade said as he pulled his hard-on against the pretty teen beneath him. Biting back a moan at the friction Robin began to push the man off him only to have a pair of lush lips press against his own, demanding entrance, whimpering slightly Slade stroked the boy's thigh causing him to gasp. Immediately his tongue darted into the small cavern as he groaned in pleasure at the sweet taste of blueberries and vanilla assaulted his taste buds, shyly moving his tongue in Slade's mouth as well Robin tasted cinnamon and spices. Moaning softly Slade picked the teen up before bringing him to the bedroom tossing him the bed before pouncing on him ripping off this black suit in between kisses caressing every part of skin he could reach.

"I still hate you," Robin said in between moan as Slade kissed him again tearing off his own uniform as robin began to nibble on the older man neck.

"I would not expect anything other from you," Slade muttered as Robin quickly grabbed his shoulder bringing him down for another passionate kiss, growling harshly Slade bit Robin's lip to show dominance as he grabbed a small tube off to the side of the bed. Smearing some on his fingers, Slade rubbed it on his throbbing cock before positioning himself in front of the boy. "This will hurt, especially since it is your first time," Slade whispered as Robin nodded in acknowledgement bracing himself for the pain. Slowly entering the small teen Slade gave out a shuttered breath trying to stop himself from not fucking the tight hot boy senseless, wincing Robin squeezing the man's shoulder to continue as Slade began to thrust into the petite boy letting go of all restraints. Bucking his hip with each thrust Robin wrapped his legs around the larger man and began to moan, begging Slade to go faster as sweat covered both their bodies. Breathing heavily Slade began to pound into the tight tense hitting his prostate over and over causing the Robin to scream his name in pleasure. Grunting Slade's vision stared to become white with pleasure as he shoot his seeds deep into Robin's hot body before leaning down biting the young man delicate neck, claiming him. Slowly leaving the teen's tight body Slade fell beside him as Robin rolled closer to him, pressing his face into his chest.

"Why do you continue to fight?" Slade asked as Robin shrugged his shoulder lightly leaning closer to the warm man next to him.

"If I don't who will, everything could be destroyed if I don't protect it, it is my duty even if I never wanted the responsibility in the first place I will still defend the innocent," Robin muttered before falling into a restful sleep hardly hearing his lover reply.

"No one is truly innocent these days; they would do anything for their self not caring about whose life they destroy. I think you may be the last innocent one Robin," Slade whispered as he pulled his lover closer before falling asleep as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It is over please continued to read, and for all you who did read the smut above, it was exactly as if seemed, a hate-love hard core sex with no reason lol, I just added it for some of the reviews perverted appetite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quickly slamming the young man against the wall by the thought Slade tightens his hold choking the brat in front of him.

"You know nothing about protection; the only think you are is a spoiled little brat who would have been dead if it was not for Wintergreen." Slade growled as he through the boy towards the ground watching him cough grabbing his neck hoping oxygen would enter his lung soon as Wintergreen rushed to his side.

"Master Wilson, I am sorry for my nephew's arrogance it won't happen again." Wintergreen said as he picked the boy up carrying him out of the room. Sighing in frustration Slade walked over to his study and began writing report glancing at the picture of his dead love Slade picked it up and throws it against the wall as the glass shattered into hundreds of pieces. Placing his head in his hands Slade turned to open the draw only to find a small black mask before he calm down.

"I know your alive it is only a matter of time before we meet again," Slade whispered softly as he left the room the masked eye's following him the whole way until the room went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Smirking in success Robin turned towards Samantha and started to tell her the new information he discovered.

"I've found him, he owns a mansion in a reclusive part of Russia just on the border of China," Robin said as he looked back towards the blueprints of the mansion, "This place has one of the tightest security I have ever meet to date, getting into the white house would be a breeze compared to this." Robin commented as Sam walked closer peering over his shoulder at the blueprint in front of her before sighing.

"I'll arrange your transportation," Sam said calmly as she shook her head before leaving the room as Robin smirked to himself look at the file closely for any hidden information.

"Soon we will meet Slade, you won't have a clue at what hit you," Robin whispered as he left the room. As soon as he entered his bedroom he began to strip walking into the jointed bathroom before taking a short shower sighing in happiness as the warm water rolled down his back and through his long black hair. After twenty minutes Robin came out and lied down in his bed, sleeping peacefully for the first time in months, his revenge sated for now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what do you think Hate it Love it not as good as the first chapter?

You may have through Robin gave up to easily to the sex, but he's been locked up with Slade for like a month now so of course the sexual frustration would be high and I did not want him to be raped in this story, I leave that for Possession.

**Slade/Robin fan **nice to see you are reading both my stories was the sex seen more…happy or was it still a little on the sad side?

If you have any questions please feel free to email me or ask them in the review.

As I explained to The **Darkest Half,** since Robin lost his memory's he is going to be more on the playful teasing side now that he does not have to worry about the world.

If anyone say I am racist because I said black instead of African American, don't even talk to me, my friend is black and nailed me when I said African American saying not all black people are from Africa, so just don't go there.

so ya,

Ttul

Ta ta for now

Stay safe

antimatterannihilation


End file.
